


Expecting the Unexpected

by KnightlyErrand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christa came out not as I wanted her to, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff, Gender Identity, I had trouble writing, I'm so afraid of offending people, Incorrect beliefs, Just Cute Stuff, Romance, SO, Transgender, accidental encounter, female main character, implied gender alienation, kinda shallow, like not at all, not actually, very slight, waiter! au, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyErrand/pseuds/KnightlyErrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa works at the same shop as the boy she likes. Little does she know the boy isn't actually a boy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I actually really wanted to write smut for this but didn't. Like at all. I will one day.
> 
> Also- notes: Christa mis-genders Ymir accidentally, so...

Christa fell in love with a boy with the the most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen. They were minuscule ringed halos surrounded by dark lashes framing a sharply cut pale face. The boy was undoubtedly handsome, and it made Christa's heart flutter just being near him. All the imagined conversations they had together! Surely the boy would be quite eloquent and gentlemanly and would whisk Christa away for a night of enchantment if she asked. That, however, was the problem. Christa didn't believe she was shy or angelic like everyone else seemed to, but she could never act the way she wanted to around the boy. She always seemed to feel so nervous just by being in the same space. So, Christa truly believed she was head over heels. After all, what other kind of feeling could that be?

She talked about only him when asked to converse, even if she allowed whoever she talked to the courtesy of going first. His darkly fashionable clothes, lanky slender build, and perfect height- not too tall, not too short-; it was all too much! 

He worked at the same cafe she herself did. It was a small hipster shop on the outskirts of the city that did a surprisingly good business. The name was Riese*, which the owners, Levi and Erwin, seemed to think was hilarious for reasons unknown to the extent of the staff. It payed well however strange the management was, and Christa was happy there. She was doubly happy the boy worked there, and doubted she'd leave her job while he was there for any amount of cash.

She had read the boy's nametag a few days back- a huge victory for her- and learned his name was Ymir. Christa couldn't help but fall in love even more with the beautiful name resting on the sculpted face. She often repeated it in the still of night when she believed no one was listening, just whispering a gentle refrain peppered with half-giggles at her ludicrousness. Ymir- how sweet the sound was on her tongue. 

Christa could barely imagine being the girlfriend of such a person. Taking walks in the park, eating dripping ice cream together laughing- What a wondrous dream! Even if she had barely spoken to the boy, and only then to exchange quick greetings, it didn't matter one bit. 

If only they were on the same shift. Maybe she would find the courage to speak to him more. It would probably be easier to find excuses to talk to him if they didn't come and go at different times at the store. They also worked the farthest away from each other. Christa was a waitress, Ymir a clerk. It was always so difficult to see him, even if they worked together.

One day, however, something unusual happened. Christa arrived right as Ymir was leaving. She had to change, and so did Ymir. Meaning she would see Ymir walk into the male changing room. It was something that made Christa excited and a little nervous about. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but seeing new things about the person she liked was always exciting. 

She guessed she should have run into this sooner, seeing as she worked here all these months, but the schedules were complicated and she supposed it was probable to suppose she wouldn't have. 

Ymir shot Levi a glare as he elegantly stalked to the side hallway. Levi sat in his usual chair, smirking lightly. He didn't seem fazed. Then again, the two always had it in for each other.

We're going to be changing at the same time! she thought-squealed excitedly as she followed Ymir down the hallway. The boys' and girl's dressing rooms were right across from the other. Christa watched slightly eagerly as Ymir stepped into the ma- female dressing room, not giving her so much as a glance.

Was… Ymir… The boy I like… is actually a pervert!? 

Christa, against her better judgement, tentatively followed as quietly as possible. She sensed Ymir knew she was there, but who surprisingly didn't comment. Maybe he wanted her to see he wasn't worth dating because he was a pervert. As long as his orientation isn't different, I don't care! she thought desperately. There were reasons for everything, and Christa wouldn't judge Ymir until she had heard all the facts from the boy himself.

Well, she believed that until he started stripping. My goddess, he has a nice body! He had his back turned and only his deliciously creamy shoulders showed. He gently lowered the satiny black button-down, it finally resting halfway down his back with his arms still in its sockets. He was obviously trying to make a pretty show. So he knew she was there. She was right. Christa felt mortified to be subject to such obvious torment. He must've known she liked him and planned this all out so he could reject her. Christa felt tears stinging her eyes. Why couldn't he have just told her out right instead of forcing her into a horribly awkward situation. It obviously had the same goal in mind.

Christa knew it was selfish to believe the only reason Ymir stepped into the room was because he wanted to show her up, but she didn't see many other options. Not that she wouldn't be fine with it if he was actually transexual, but he never went to great lengths to show people he was a girl. She supposed it would be really difficult to talk about, but frankly, Christa assumed he would've mentioned it before stepping into the changing room with her in tow. If he really was trans, he would probably would like guys. He didn't have to, of course, but he might. She would have to give him up. She hoped he would be happy if that was the case.

He still had a nice body, whatever the thoughts swirling around her head said. Soft curves, creamy skin contrasting the small ponytail of dark hair curling around her form, and small and rounded pert breasts. Wait… Guys don't have…Oh… She couldn't help the gentle gasp of surprise as she realized the obvious. Ymir wasn't trans, she wasn't male. The whole thing probably wasn't even to show her up. She was, to put it simply, just female.

Christa could've died right there. I've been a real idiot, haven't I?

She was a girl. Ymir turned around, cloth still hanging around her, after hearing Christa's noise, and smirked sadly. Okay, so she might've planned it out, but maybe not to reject her but to show her the truth.

"Do you know I like you?" Christa waited with bated breath.

Ymir's brow furrowed. "Do you still?"

Watching the elegant face of the person she thought she knew display a new emotion, confusion, Christa realized maybe she would like to know this Ymir more than she would the old one. She didn't care about the belying social controversy; she just knew she liked this person. With time, she could see it becoming a deep love. No matter her gender. 

Christa smiled softly, "This time it will be you wondering, right?"

Ymir shook her head bemusedly. "I just thought you wouldn't like me so much after, so I kept delaying it. Is it so wrong to add some dramatic flare?"

Christa sashayed up to Ymir, feeling oddly light and confident, as if conversing with Ymir restored something she didn't know she was missing. She poked the taller girl in the stomach. "It was Levi's idea."

Ymir chuckled, "True that. That little bastard, getting me a girlfriend. Now I have to find someone for him."

Christa raised her eyebrows, "What are he and Erwin doing late on the weekdays then?"

Ymir brushed Christa's hair lightly with a tentative hand. "You never answered me, you know?"

Christa said as easily as she could muster, "Well, of course I like you. Why wouldn't I?"

Ymir's countenance dropped for a mere second before resuming her normal facade, "I really don't know." She stroked Christa's hair as if basking in it. Perhaps she was, in finding someone who would accept her as she was, and someone who would expect her to follow in unexpected love.

**Author's Note:**

> * Riese- Titan in German
> 
> Thanks for reading. Just some quick fun stuff. -it was pretty ridiculous, I will admit.
> 
> Christa is so not how I wanted her to be -endless sobbing-  
> I will write a Ymir/Christa closer to the story, I promise -maybe-


End file.
